


Invisible String

by saratonincoffee



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Divergent, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, F/M, Smut, The eye sex chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratonincoffee/pseuds/saratonincoffee
Summary: Part of The Eye Sex Chronicles1x05 rewrite. A shamelessly smutty take on what might have happened if Claire hadn't said goodbye to Jamie after he beat up a tree.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 61
Kudos: 183
Collections: The Eye Sex Chronicles





	Invisible String




End file.
